


I'd Do Anything To Find You.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; LaFontaine is telling the truth and they didn't actually go anywhere and the note was referring to Danny instead and no one has noticed that Danny is missing.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything To Find You.

_Perry continued to cling to LaFontaine when they came into the room. “Guy’s I’m serious, I haven’t gone anywhere.” LaFontaine shrugged their shoulders. “I’ve been hanging out in the Library, with JP, trying to figure out things.” Perry frowned slightly._

_"Then explain why your room was a mess and there was a note tapped to your door Su-LaFontaine." Perry moved and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for LaFontaine’s reply._

_LaFontaine rubbed the back of their neck slightly, looking at the floor. “I got mad okay Perr. I trashed my room, because it was either that or yell at you.” She looked up from the floor. “I don’t know about the note, but my room was my doing.”_

_"So who was the note about then?" LaFontaine and Perry turned their attention to Laura at the question was asked. Laura moved to her desk and picked up the note again, re-reading it over and over._

_"Cupcake, have you forgotten about the Amazon? No one’s seen her since we were destroying the mushroom’s right?" Laura dropped the note on her desk and slowly turned to look at the rest of the room._

_"Danny. How did I forget about Danny!" Laura looked over at Carmilla. "How do we get her back? And don’t give me that crap about not going up against your Mother, we’re doing that and we’re getting Danny back."_

_Carmilla sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know how we get her back. I don’t even know where my Mother take’s the girls. For all I know, their not even at Silas anymore. Sorry, cutie but I really don’t know how we get her back.”_

_Laura shook her head and turned back to her computer. “LaF, you got JP with you?” She glanced over her shoulder. LaFontaine nodded their head and walked over to put the USB in the drive. “JP, you found out about the hungry light right, do you know where it is? Or where The Dean has to take the girls?”_

_"My knowledge of the light is that it has to be close to this area. There is something significant about the land in which this building is situated, I would say that the girl’s must be kept here."_

_Laura nodded. “Thank’s JP.” She turned back to face the group, focusing on Perry. “Your the Floor Don, I assume you know the ins and outs of this school, is there anywhere students and faculty isn’t allowed? Or a basement or something?”_

_Perry thought for a moment. “There’s a building on the east side of campus. I’ve seen that Will boy around there before, I thought it was just a place the Zeta’s were using , and I had no desire to set foot in that place.”_

_"That’s our first stop then." Laura turned and looked to Carmilla. "We need all the help we can get, I know you and Danny don’t see eye to eye, but are you willing to help us? For me?" Laura knew it was a cheep shot using that line, but it worked none the less._

_"Just don’t get us killed in our quest to be heroic, cutie."_

_————————————————————————————————_

_The building had been successful, they managed to get into the building, despite Will standing guard outside. Carmilla had taken care of him. The room they walked into had been dimly lit, thankfully they had decided that flash light’s were a good idea._

_There had been a long tunnel the moment they stepped out of the first room, it was dark and there was strange noises coming from the other end of the tunnel, but that didn’t stop the group from continuing._

_Even Perry, who had spent the time clinging to LaFontaine’s arm, continued down the tunnel with them. They could see five small gap’s in the wall, all had bar’s in front of them. Laura shone her flash light into one of them._

_In the gap, curled in on herself was a girl she didn’t recognize, but the moment the light was on her, her eyes snapped up and looked right into Laura’s eye. Quickly Laura shone her light into the other gaps, one was empty, but the other’s held Betty, Natalie and Danny._

_Carmilla had made quick work of ripping the bar’s off the gaps and LaFontaine and Perry had helped the girl’s out. The moment Danny was stood in front of her, Laura wrapped her arm’s around the taller girl. “I’m sorry.”_

_"Not to break up this little what ever, but we need to get out of here, cutie. Will isn’t going to stay down for much longer, and personally I don’t want my Mother finding us helping these girl’s escape."Laura nodded slightly and took Danny’s hand in her’s as they walked silently back down the tunnel._

_LaFontaine helped Betty walk back, while Perry helped Natalie. Carmilla stayed ahead of the group, ready to fight off any vampire that came their way. Laura and Danny walked a little behind the rest of the group, Laura had yet to let go of Danny’s hand._

_Once they made it to the exit, Carmilla help her hand up, she quickly moved, Will had been waiting for the group to get back, but Carmilla had managed to knock him out again. She opened the door and motioned for everyone to follow her._

_Betty, Natalie and Danny were momentarily disorientated once they were outside. Thankfully with the help of the girl’s they were leaning on, they managed to carry on walking away from the building. It didn’t take them long to get back to Laura’s dorm room._

_Danny, LaFontaine, and Perry all sat on Laura’s bed, while Natalie and Betty sat on Carmilla’s bed, Laura sat at her computer, while Carmilla had left the moment everyone was back in the room. “I.. I should find Sarah Jane.”_

_Laura looked over at Natalie and sighed softly. “I’m sorry Natalie, but when you were being taken, they tried to take SJ as well.” Laura shook her head slightly. “SJ didn’t make it I am so sorry.” Natalie shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes._

_"Your lying." With that the girl got up from the bed and ran out the door. LaFontaine and Perry looked at each other before getting up, they paused a moment to look at Laura._

_"We’ll find her, make sure nothing happens to her." Laura nodded as the two of them left the room. She put her head in her hands and sighed softly._

_"I can’t believe what that girl has done to my side of the room." Laura slowly lifted her head to look at Betty. "I mean, it look’s good, but that’s not the point." She huffed slightly and crossed her arms. Laura rolled her eyes slightly at her old roommate._

_Danny placed her hand gently on Laura’s arm. “I’m sorry, you know that right, for what I said.” Laura gave Danny a small smile and nodded. Betty sighed and got up from the bed, deciding that the two needed time alone she figured she’d find something to occupy her time._

_"I know, and I’m sorry for yelling at you like I did." Laura sighed and looked at the floor. "If we hadn’t of had that argument, I would have noticed you were missing sooner. I’m really sorry Danny."_

_Danny shook her head and took Laura’s hand in her’s. “It’s not your fault, so don’t go beating yourself up over it okay.” Laura gave Danny a small nod to which Danny smiled at her. “Good. Now.” Danny moved to lay back on the bed. “Come lay with me, if I’m tired, I’m sure you are as well.”_

_Laura laughed softly, a small blush creeping onto her face, she moved from the chair, kicking off her shoes as she did. She lay down next to Danny, resting her head on Danny’s shoulder, her arm over Danny’s waist, while Danny’s arm held her around her shoulders._

_They soon both fell asleep, happy that they were both safe and in each other’s arms._

* * *

**_A/N - This is the first Hollence fic I've ever written, so I hope it's okay and that the person who sent me the prompt is happy with it!_ **

 


End file.
